Sassy Hair braiding
by Witty-Kate
Summary: "Oh. Okay. Yeah. We'll have a slumber party and braid Sam's hair." Castiel Just wanted to know what it was, Sam never thought he would be the guinea pig.


**Sassy hair braiding**

**"Oh. Okay. Yeah. We'll have a slumber party and braid Sam's hair."**

It was days later when Cas asked about it. Dean had gone of to interview some people for a case leaving Sam with the research. The angel had expected to find them both in the motel room, but could not say he was particularly disappointed when he was greeted by just the younger Winchester.

While he was sure Dean would brush of his question, Sam never seemed to mind taking the time to answer. And really, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about that one little sentence since he heard it.

He just had to find out what it meant.

"What does it mean to 'braid someone's hair?'"

Sam looked up from his collection of paper work in confusion as the angel's voice filled the room. _How long had he been standing there?_

"What?" He asked, his eyes settling on Castiel's somewhat baffled expression.

"Dean said we should braid your hair, I don't understand what that is." He replied, walking over and taking a seat next to Sam. It was his understanding that that was considered the correct etiquette when talking to friends and he certainly did not wish for Sam to consider them anything less.

"Oh. That. Don't worry about it Cas, he was being sarcastic." Sam placed the paper work down all the same, watching the angels reaction carefully. If he insisted then he had no problem in telling him, but he wanted to make sure it wasn't because he thought Dean was being serious angel had a habit of taking things just that little bit to literal.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. That did not surprise him in the slightest. Still his curiosity did not waver and he found himself just staring at Sam, waiting for him to elaborate.

Sam stayed still for a moment, but as the silence stretched on he nodded drawing his lips together.

He guessed he really wanted to know.

"Okay then." He reached over for his laptop, pulling open the lid and bringing up a search engine. "It will probably be easier just to show you."

Castiel nodded and scooted closer so he could take a better look at the screen. Sam smiled and moved it slightly in his direction, pulling up a variety of images.

Castiel narrowed his eyes as he looked from one to another. There wasn't one type as he'd suspected, there was different versions and different amounts on each persons head.

Humans found such strange ways to spend there time.

"How do you do them?"

Sam looked mildly startled at the question for a moment, raising his eyebrows.

He had not expected his curiosity to extend that far.

"To be honest I'm not sure, it involves crossing different strands of hair..."

Castiel didn't look at all satisfied by that so Sam shrugged and opened a new tab. Typing the wording in to a video site instead this time.

"Here.. There's some tutorials."

* * *

The next time Castiel went to visit, he made sure Dean was out, suspecting Sam might deny his request if his brother was around. He had not seemed thrilled when Dean had opened the laptop later that day and questioned the search history with a far too smug smile on his face.

Castiel had to admit though, he enjoyed the color that rushed to Sam's cheeks as he was comforted with his brother's jibes.

"Hello Sam."

They were in yet another motel room, instead of researching this time however, Sam was merely watching the telly.

Castiel could not understand why he jumped a mile upon his entrance, then scuttled like a frightened rabbit to try and change the channel. He all but threw the remote in the air as he attempted to press a button- any button, a cloud of desperation engulfing him.

"Ur Cas... Hey" He said, standing up tall and brushing his hair from his face, placing himself in front of the TV screen, to act as some sort of barrier between Castiel, and what ever it was he was watching.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, an amused tug causing the corners of his lips to twitch. Sam's face was possibly redder the last time they'd spoken.

"What can I do for you?" Sam continued, brushing down his top.

The angel shook his head, deciding not to ask and quickly snapped his attention back to the matter at hand. Gleefully he pulled something out of his trench coat pocket. He held the small plastic bag out to Sam, who in turn, held his hand up to inspect it.

A frown fell on his face as he realized exactly what was held inside.

Hair ties?

"I wish to try braiding." Cas stated, pulling the packet away from Sam's hold and placing it onto the bed.

Sam creased his brow, looking from Cas to the ties and back again.

_"On who?"_ He asked, unable to keep the suspicion out of his voice, surely he wasn't suggesting...? The almost smile which crept onto the angel's face gave Sam all the answers he needed and he took a step back, shaking his head. "No, no way!"

Castiel frowned.

"I do not know anyone else. Dean will not be as compliant."

Sam opened his mouth to protest again, then closed it slowly. If it had been anyone else they would have been getting a very colorful response. But this was _Cas_ and he was hardly one to do things for humiliation purposes.

He sighed, trying to ignore the look of almost pleading being sent his way.

An angel pleading to him off all people was just wrong.

He shook his head, running a hand down his face as Castiel practically pouted.

_What other videos had he been watching online to pick that technique up?_

"Alright fine, but Dean never finds out about this!" He warned.

The angel nodded firmly.

* * *

"Cas man, I think you're just going to have to give up." Sam called out softly from his position on the floor. He'd been sat against the bed for nearly half an hour, with Castiel sat on top, trying various ways to braid his hair. All of which seemed to be failing, with them either not looking right or just plain falling apart.

The angel scowled. "No."

Sam rolled his eyes, shifting on the floor. Sitting on a motel room carpet was really not the most comfortable scenarios.

"Then toss me a pillow because my arse is numb."

He did not expect Castiel to take that suggestion literally as one of them soon came flying his way- the angel's hands not once leaving his hair.

Sam cursed.

Stupid telekinesis.

* * *

"Cas…"

"I am an angel of the lord, I can smite entire civilizations in one go, I will not be defeated by hair strands!".

He sounded so frustrated, that Sam just couldn't help the laugh which came out, made worse by the growl which left Castiel's lips seconds later.

"Perhaps you're not sitting right." He accused, tightening his lips and drawing his eyebrows together.

"Perhaps you just suck at hair." Sam retorted, twisting his neck up so he could flash the angel a grin. He didn't mind sitting there really, Cas in fairness to him was being really gentle and it felt kind of nice to have his hair played with.

Castiel glared down at him.

"Lean back, keep your head at that angle, perhaps it just needs to be tighter on top."

Sam smirked, but did as he was told all the same, resting his head back against the angel's thighs.

He couldn't help it when his eyes fell closed not long after.

Castiel may have sucked at braiding, but he was seriously good at petting.

* * *

"Sam! Sam wake up!"

Sam was jolted awake by a shake to his shoulder. He slowly pealed open his eyes and reluctantly blinked the remains of sleep away as he took in the smiling angel's face from above him.

"Given up?" He asked, pushing himself up into a better sitting position and turning around to face him head on.

Castiel shook his head, a smile appearing on his face.

"I did it" He proclaimed happily, brushing the many broken hair ties off of the bed as he stood up and held a hand out to help Sam to his feet too.

Accepting the offer, Sam stiffly got up, his other hand finding its way to the top of his head. Sure enough, in 6 different parts, was perfectly braided hair.

He couldn't help but grin back as Castiel led him towards the bathroom to show off his work.

Proud angels were so God damn cute.


End file.
